Lifelines
by riathepinkie
Summary: Talwyn's always dreamed of having a life of adventure. She's about to get a lot more than she bargained for.


A/N Thanks to the lovely Blightsworn and Jenncgf for help in making this story make sense! 3

* * *

Talwyn Cousland strolled through the open air corridors of her home, the very same corridors she must have wandered through a million times before. Her face was warmed by the life-giving rays of the mid-summer sun. Distantly, she could hear the sounds of her father's men preparing for the battle to come. She paused for a moment with a furrowed brow. The thought of darkspawn amassing far to the south was a strange and worrying concept, one that she had never for a moment thought she would have to deal with.

It was strange that the world didn't **feel **any different than it always had. Somehow she expected it to have changed overnight as if such calamitous times were always presaged by ominous visions and loud claps of thunder. Wasn't that the way it went in the stories? And yet the sun warmed the earth and gave life to the flowers, the birds sang their lovely tunes, babies were still born, people still fell in love and got married. Despite this, the songs that the birds sang seemed slightly off-key and even when the sun was at full strength an eerie chill lingered in the air. Lovers seemed to cling to each other as if it was the last time they were going to see each other.

Even Fergus, who was usually so unflappable, seemed to be feeling this way. When King Cailan's summons had come he had seemed to withdraw from his normal activities to spend more time with Oriana and Oren. It was a very disconcerting thought that even her brother, who was prone to joking and laughing, seemed to be taking this matter so seriously. The summons was the reason why Talwyn assumed she was headed to the Main Hall. Since her brother and father would be going along with a large part of their army, she was to be left in charge of the teyrnir. In all honesty, Talwyn half dreaded this turn of events. She was flattered that her father thought so highly of her, and yet she just couldn't shake that feeling that everything was going to go wrong. Talwyn had woken up feeling this strange sense of foreboding that she had not been able to shake all day. With a violent shake of her head that made her short brown hair whip across her face, she put that thought out of her mind.

Nothing was going to go wrong. She was well taught and knew exactly what to do in her father's absence. This was hardly the first time the teyrnir had been left in her care, there was no reason to be so frightened. Sooner than she would have liked Talwyn found herself standing in front of the ornate metal doors that lead to the Main Hall. For the time being it didn't appear that either her father or Arl Howe had noticed her standing there. That was fine for Talwyn's purposes, she had always liked to observe before joining in on a conversation.

"I trust then that your troops will be here shortly?" asked her father, his tone belying his impatience.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault," said Arl Howe, looking more beleaguered than ever.

"No, no. The appearance of darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself," said her father, trying his best to reassure his long time friend, "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!"

"True. Though both of us had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians not...monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same!" her father laughed. He turned at Talwyn's entrance into the main hall. "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear," Howe replied.

"And you, Arl Howe," Talwyn said, ever the proper young lady.

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time," said Arl Howe.

Talwyn repressed the urge to sigh, groan, or make any sort of unpleasant face. Since both her brother and King Cailan were already married that made Talwyn the most eligible young noble in all of Ferelden. She kept getting increasingly more desperate suitors after her. Though she would never admit it out loud, it always irked her that these men were only interested in the political clout marrying into her family would provide. Maybe it was naive, but she had always thought she would marry for love. Though Talwyn knew that one day, very soon, she would be forced to choose one of her hapless suitors whether she liked him or not. That day was not today, however. In any case, as much as their families had been lifelong friends she would not choose a notorious drunk like Thomas Howe.

Schooling her face into naive innocence Talwyn replied. "To what end, my Lord?"

"Hah 'To what end' she says. And so glib too. She's just like her mother. One to watch," said Arl Howe to her father.

"See what I have to contend with these days? There's no telling my fierce girl anything," said her father with a note of pride and indulgence in his voice. "At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

It was as Talwyn had guessed then. Her father seemed more nervous than usual about it too. A perfectly understandable feeling, but one that did nothing to calm her own racing mind. It was up to her to assure him that she knew exactly what she was doing. After all, this wasn't the first time she had been placed in charge of the castle. Her father had thought it good for her to feel what it was like to be in charge of such things. After all, Bryce and Eleanor had raised her to one day help some poor beleaguered noble man with his estates. All her father needed was some reassurance to that end.

"I'll do my best, Father," said Talwyn, in her best calming voice.

"Now that's what I like to hear. With only a token force I'm counting on you to keep the peace in the region. You know what they say about the mice while the cat is away. There's also someone I'd like you to meet." Turning to one of the guards on duty, a new man that Talwyn hadn't had a chance to acquaint herself with, her father instructed him to bring Duncan in.

Talwyn wasn't left to wonder long about who this Duncan was. Apparently he was a Grey Warden who had shown up at some point during the small hours of the night. Why was a Grey Warden all the way here in Highever? Wasn't he supposed to be preparing for the battle at Ostagar? One couldn't get much farther from the action than Highever. Arl Howe seemed equally taken aback by unexpected turn of events. And rightfully so, as he had said he was now at a disadvantage politically. It was a lot of politicking that Talwyn didn't fully understand. She had always much preferred the parts of her lessons that had involved swords and battles to the dry political talk.

So transfixed was she by this newcomer that she barely realized that her father had once again addressed her. "...We rarely have the pleasure seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Wardens are, I hope?"

Oh, he had taught her who the Wardens were. In truth, she had always liked the tales of the Wardens and the Rebel Queen the best. Those tales of adventure slaying archdemons and rousting evil invaders out of the country fascinated her. A small part of her wished that her own life would be so exciting. Stories like those took her mind off of how dreary and monotonous her life would no doubt one day become. She would wind up married to someone she did not love for reasons of keeping the peace. At least that's where she saw herself heading. In all honesty she would much rather be going out and fighting, doing something worthwhile. That wasn't to say that she would shirk her duties to whatever estate she was married off to. It simply wasn't the life she would have picked for herself is all.

After a pause that was probably longer than necessary to think of what to say Talwyn answered. "They are an order of great warriors."

"They are the great heroes of legend. Duncan is here looking for new recruits before joining us in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I may be so bold, your daughter would also be an excellent candidate."

Talwyn felt conflicted by this turn of events. On the one hand she was deeply saddened by the thought of Ser Gilmore leaving. The fact that he was staying behind had been one of the few bright spots to tending the castle. Duncan would surely see his potential and cart him away, and with her luck she'd never hear from him again. Though on the other had there was the tantalizing, and yet extremely unrealistic possibility that Duncan was here to see her. Bryce had immediately squashed that idea though. She found it almost amusing that he had physically put himself between her and Duncan. The one offer she had ever wanted to take, and he was putting his foot down.

"Honor though that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about."

Talwyn cleared her throat. "I think I rather like that idea, Father."

She hated that she couldn't stop the pleading note in her voice. Rather than sound strong and assertive in what she wanted, Talwyn sounded like a petulant child.

"I've not so many children that I would see them all off to war. Unless you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription..." Bryce let the implication hang in the air.

"The Wardens need as many good recruits as we can find, but I have no wish to force the issue," said Duncan, allaying her father's fears and dashing her hopes in one fell swoop.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

Ah yes, the reason she had been summoned. She had a duty to her people. It was best not to forget that, no matter how tempting it might be to dash off and play hero with the Grey Wardens. Talwyn would not shirk her duties. The needs of the people of Highever were far far greater than her own petty wishes, after all.

"Of course you can count on me, Father," said Talwyn, bowing slightly.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

That was a puzzling request. Weren't they all going together? "Where is Fergus?"

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, saying good bye to Oriana and Oren. Be a good lass and do as I asked."

And with that, she was dismissed. She still had a lot of questions on her mind though. What was taking Arl Howe's men so long to get there? It wasn't like her father to not be ready for such things. That foreboding feeling crept back into her consciousness. Something just didn't sit right, but Talwyn just couldn't put her finger on what it was yet. With no real time to ponder this fact, Talwyn set off in search of her brother.

Ser Gilmore intercepted her before she could head off to her brother's quarters. He had that slightly harried look he always got when on errands for Nan. _This should be interesting. _She quickly suppressed the small smirk that quirked the right corner of her mouth. This time he did not return the quick wink that she had given him. Nan must have really been giving him grief which was not so much fun for Talwyn, all things considered. As far back as she could remember she and Ser Gilmore had managed to get into all kinds of trouble together. It was only later on in life that she realized that Ser Gilmore always bore the brunt of the punishment for it afterwards.

"There you are! Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore." she gently chided.

"Ha! Pardon my abruptness your ladyship. It's just that your hound is bothering the kitchens once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Ah so that was what had him looking so wary. "Did the dog get in the larder again?"

"The maids try to keep him out, but he always finds a way in. You know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks getting an arm bitten off."

Jax was far better behaved than that, but it was understandable that everyone used caution to deal with him. As domesticated as he was it was good to keep in mind that he was still a war dog. "He knows better than to hurt anyone."

"I'd rather not test that. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

Knowing this might be the last time that she would see Ser Gilmore if he was picked to be a Grey Warden she decided that they wouldn't go straight to the kitchens. It was only fair if she was going to be losing one of her closest friends that they be allowed to sneak around and get into trouble like they used to. At least that's the way she justified it. There was certainly nothing to her wanting his company more than simple friendship. Nothing at all that her father might find unseemly in a noblewoman. Certainly not the several years long crush she had been nursing. _Oh Maker, what am I going to do if he gets picked? _

"To the kitchen then." Is what she said instead of all the other emotions that she wanted to convey.

"Just follow the yelling. When Nan's unhappy she makes sure everyone knows it." said Ser Gilmore with a chuckle.

They ran into her mother Elanor while on their way to fetch Jax. Talwyn was hoping to quietly tip-toe past her mother, but it was too late. She was being waved over to them before she could even think about making herself unseen. She was told that she had a talent for being stealthy when she chose. It was one honed on many years of trying to stay out of trouble, while simultaneously keeping up on all the juicy news. The maids always knew the best gossip, but would never dare speak as freely as the would amongst themselves if they new the teyrn's daughter was listening.

"And this was a gift Bryce brought back from Orlais. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk and thought he was the king." her mother chuckled to her companion. "Ah, and here's my daughter now. Tell me, Ser Gilmore, has my pup collared that hound yet?"

"Not yet my lady, but we are on our way to do so." said Ser Gilmore before Talwyn could reply with any snark.

"Darling, do take care of that. That malodorous hound of yours is a wonderful protector, but he drives Nan to distraction." said her mother a pained tone in her voice.

This time Talwyn did smirk. "I'm sure she and Jax can fight it out."

"Don't give mother a headache." Elanor sighed. Addressing Ser Gilmore, she said, "See that it gets done. With any luck I'll be feeding my guests before next week."

"As my ladyship commands." said Ser Gilmore without a hint of the amusement that was dancing in his eyes.

"Talwyn, this is the Lady Landra. She'll be staying with us for a little while." said Elanor ever the brisk Teyrna.

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." said Lady Landra.

Ah yes. This had been the woman who had indulged in the wine a tad bit too much. Though Talwyn would never, ever say that to this woman's face. "Of course. It's good too see you again, my lady."

"Didn't I spend far too much time trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And you made a very poor case of it, I'm afraid." piped up her son.

"Talwyn, my lady, you remember my son Dairren? He is also unmarried."

Talwyn turned a polite face towards Dairren. He was handsome enough she supposed, but far too stuffy for her tastes. Probably content to tend to matters of court and count his long since moldy money. There was no sense of excitement or adventure in him whatsoever. Exactly the type of nobleman that she dreaded being tied down with for the rest of her life. Internally she wanted to scream, or at least get away from these people as much as she possibly could.

"Don't listen to her, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." He said awarding her what was probably a very charming smile.

Talwyn put on her best polite-but-wholly-disinterested smile and said thank you to his over-the-top compliment.

"This is my lady-in-waiting Iona. Do say something, Iona." pressed Lady Landra.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. You are every bit as beautiful as your mother described." said Iona.

"You would think that would make it easier to find a match for her, not more difficult." her mother sighed.

"Perhaps your daughter just had a mind of her own, my lady. You should be proud." interjected Dairren.

"Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren." said her mother.

Not even bothering to suppress her exasperated sigh Talwyn spoke up for herself. "I can handle my own affairs, thank you."

"All evidence to the contrary." her mother shot back.

"Perhaps I shall get some rest now. Dairren, Iona come and find me if you need anything." said Lady Landra obviously wanting to get away from what could turn into a heated, if civil argument between mother and daughter.

"We shall retire to the study." said Dairren.

As they entered the kitchens Talwyn could clearly hear Nan berating a couple of the elves that served the castle. "Get that bloody mutt out of my larder!"

"We can't get in." winced the female elf.

"You! And **you**!" Nan said rounding on them. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

Talwyn growled at the suggestion that she put down her beloved Jax. "Perhaps you should lock the larder tighter."

"If I locked it any tighter, **we **couldn't get in." said Nan.

"Mistress please calm down..." said the female elf.

"Nan, please. We'll take care of Jax." said Ser Gilmore.

"That's it. I quit. I'll go work in a kitchen in a nice Bannorn. Just get that mutt out of the larder." said Nan walking away in a huff.

Talwyn almost felt sorry for the way she had provoked that exchange, but she was tired and more than a little worried. Her composure should not slip like that again, lest anyone think that she could not take care of Highever in her father's absence. All it would take was one seed of doubt to creep in before everything became chaotic. Her constant fear was that secretly, everyone thought that she hadn't found a suitable husband yet because she was incapable of handling the duties involved with being married to a nobleman. With a sigh she picked the lock to the larder door, hoping that Jax would come quietly with her.

She was immediately greeted with the sound of Jax's excited bark. He was spinning around in circles nosing everything and then looking back at her. Clearly, he was trying to communicate something very important.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Talwyn as she scratched him behind the ears.

"It does certainly seem that way. Wait, did you hear something?" asked Ser Gilmore.

Then, just as soon as he spoke, rats started to appear from every nook and cranny of the larder. That was the reason Jax had gotten into the larder; he must have been following the rats scurrying about. Talwyn made a mental note to reward Jax when they were finished killing the rats, who were no doubt spreading plague to their food. They made quick work of the beasts. Rats weren't, after all, very hard opponents to face, and Ser Gilmore was an exceptionally good fighter.

"Giant rats? It's like every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell." joked Ser Gilmore. "At any rate, Jax must have chased them in through one of their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all." he said, confirming her guess.

Jax let out a happy bark as Talwyn scratched him behind the ears once more. "It certainly looks that way."

"Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds! Best not to tell Nan, she's upset enough as it is." said Ser Gilmore.

Talwyn agreed with him, but she wasn't certain what she could tell Nan in that case. Obviously she didn't want Jax to be framed for something he did not do, but to just blithely tell Nan that the real culprit should have been several hundred miles to the south at least did not sound like a good idea either. Maker knew that they all had enough to worry about without involving something so obviously ominous on top of it.

"There he is as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast no doubt!" said Nan indignantly.

"Actually he was defending your larder from rats. Big ones." said Talwyn.

"R-rats? Not the large gray ones." spoke the female elf.

"They'll rip you to shreds they will!" piped up the male servant.

"See now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead." said Nan.

"I took care of it. No need to be afraid." said Talwyn hoping to calm everyone down.

"Hrmph. He probably led the rats in here to begin with." said Nan clearly mollified for the moment.

Jax whined and looked hurt by the insinuation.

"Now don't start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your charms."

Jax whined again pawing at the ground mournfully.

"Oh alright. Here, have some pork bits. Don't say Nan never gives you anything."

Talwyn wasted no time returning to their quarters after the task for Nan had been done. Fergus was waiting for her there. It seemed that he didn't want to start off without saying goodbye to her either. Seeing him sent another ominous chill down her spine. Everything inside her seemed to be saying that something just wasn't quite right about all of this. No matter how hard she tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face, nothing could shake these thoughts of something bad that was going to happen very soon. Shoving them away once more Talwyn put on her very best reassuring smile.

"Is there really going to be a war? Will you bring me back a sward papa?" asked Oren.

"That's sword Oren. And I'll bring you back the mightiest one I can find. Don't worry," said Fergus crouching down so he and his son were eye to eye.

"I wish victory really was so certain, my love. My heart is...disquiet." said Oriana

"Ah and here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well," said Fergus with much more forced bravado then Talwyn had thought he could pull off.

"No darkspawn could harm Fergus!" said Talwyn with the same forced jocularity.

"He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe," said Oriana.

"Now, love. No need to be grim," said Fergus ruffling Oren's hair as the boy clung to his father.

"I bring a message: Father wants you to go without him," said Talwyn.

"So the arl's men **are **delayed. They might as well be walking backwards. Well, I might as well be off then. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. I'll see you soon, my love," said Fergus, his chipper attitude wavering a little at that last bit.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you would wait for us before heading off," said Bryce entering the room.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for you every day you are gone," said Eleanor, hugging Fergus tightly.

"Fergus will be fine," said Talwyn, trying to ease their mother's worry.

"I keep telling you no darkspawn will ever best me!" said Fergus.

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us," intoned Oriana

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! Er...for the men of course," laughed Fergus.

"Fergus! You would say that in front of your mother!" said Oriana, scandalized.

"What's a wench? Is that what you use to pull buckets out of the well?" asked Oren.

"A wench is a woman who serves the ale at a tavern. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale," said Bryce smoothly.

"Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pack of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter." said Eleanor.

Fergus chuckled as Eleanor sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'll miss you, mother dear. You'll take care of her, Talwyn, won't you?"

"Mother can handle herself. Always has," said Talwyn, a note of pride entering her voice.

"It's true! They should be sending her instead of me. She'd scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads," laughed Fergus.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny," Elanor said with a long suffering sigh.

Bryce was chuckling along with his children though. "Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night - you've much to do tomorrow."

With a quick hug to both Fergus and her father, Talwyn readied herself for the sleep she was sure would come only fitfully that night. She never slept well when something major was about to happen, good or bad.


End file.
